lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Make A Doll/Transcript
(Opening Theme) --doorbell rings-- Teresa: Hey! -confused- Which sister is this? Midge: --snort laughs-- Ha! Barbie's sister, I wish! I'm Midge! Nikki: I'm Nikki! This is Teresa. Midge: So you're the Malibu me? Nikki: And you're the Willows me? Teresa: Okay, w-w-wait. What does that make me? --stares at camera-- Seriously, who am I? Nikki: Is Barbie ready? We're taking her to the beach. Midge: Oh, that's peculiar. I'm taking her to the Malibu Macrame Museum! --dramatic music plays- Nikki: --stares at Midge angrily-- Midge: --stares at Nikki angrily-- --car pulls up-- Raquelle: --runs in-- I sensed tension and came as fast as I could! Nikki: Hmmph! Teresa: Maybe you and Barbie could go to the mac-and-cheese museum tomorrow! Midge: It's macrame! Raquelle: --pulls out cell phone-- FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Skipper: --off-screen-- Having trouble figuring out who's Barbie's BFF, huh? --appears on chair-- Nikki: It's me! Teresa: It's me! Midge: It's me! Raquelle: --fans herself-- --looks to camera-- It's probably not me. Skipper: I can help. --presses button-- --a full set comes down around Skipper-- Skipper: Whoooooo's ready to play 'I'm Barbie's BFF'! Skipper: I'll ask a series of questions and whoever has the most correct answers will be crowned Barbie's best friend forever. Midge: --in confessional on couch-- I've got this in the proverbial bag. I've known Barbie since we were in matching cribs. Nikki: I hang out at her crib every day! Teresa: I text Barbie so much, she's got a separate phone just for me! Raquelle: Here's the thing. --is about to sit on couch-- --couch falls down due to weight of too many dolls-- Skipper: Alright, next question. What was Barbie's 37th career? Midge: --ping-- Stewardess. Well, I guess the modern term is flight attendant. Golly! --snorts-- We served I don't know how many types of sandwiches! Raquelle: Aren't these supposed to be one word answers? Skipper: --ping-- Point for Midge. Skipper: If Barbie was an ice cream flavor, what flavor would she be? --Nikki, Teresa and Midge all press buttons-- Teresa: Ooh, pink! -pings- Raquelle: Uh, pink is not a flavor. --set buzzes for incorrect then she falls over-- Nikki: 1959! --pings-- Teresa: Barbie's middle name is Millicent! --pings-- --Nikki and Teresa press buttons-- Midge: Sugar, spice and, oh, polyvinyl chloride! --pings-- Nikki: Barbie and the Rockers. --ping-- Teresa: Mermaid fairy princess! --ping-- Raquelle: Oh, oh, ME! --buzzes-- Raquelle? --buzzes-- Schlond Poofa? --buzzes-- --She falls down-- Nikki: George and Martha Roberts. Teresa: The moon! --Nikki, Teresa and Midge all press buttons-- --multiple pings-- Skipper: Okay, you're all tied up. More or less. So, there's one, final question which will determine who is Barbie's best friend. --Nikki, Teresa and Midge all huddle in-- Skipper: You could win or lose it all! Or see what's behind Door Number Three. Teresa: Door number three, door number THREE! Raquelle: Please, it's always some kind of reject prize. Nikki: We're in it, to win it! Skipper: Okay, final question. Barbie: --off screen-- What in the world? --Barbie comes down the stairs-- Raquelle: Barbie, they were fighting over who was a better friend, and I was all, 'Eww! So shallow!' But they were like 'We need to pick a winner' so whateves. Nikki, Teresa and Midge: What?! Skipper: They each think they're your BFF, Barbie. Barbie: But you're all my best friends! Raquelle: I knew there wasn't a prize. Skipper: Doesn't anyone wanna hear the last question? Barbie: Fire away! Skipper: --clears throat-- When did Barbie first get a belly button? Teresa: What's a belly button? Nikki: --shrugs-- Barbie: Hmm, even I don't remember. Ken: --bursts through door #3-- I know! Raquelle: WHAT! I could have won KEN!? --faints-- Ken: Thirteen years ago! Which you'd all know if you'd read Barbiepedia. --Barbiepedia is shown-- Ken: Twelve volumes, extensive index, tons of… Raquelle: Can I just, uh… --opens Barbiepedia to reveal picture of a Schlond Poofa-- Raquelle: I've gotta be mentioned in here somewhere! Others: --mumbling-- -Barbie and her friends leave, leaving Raquelle- Raquelle: Seriously, not even a footnote! --clicks pen to start rewriting-- Transcript Guide